


(something different)

by adorkable



Category: Kingsman (Movies), The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: — Ты акробат или что?— Заплатишь, стану кем угодно.
Relationships: Raymond Smith/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> сборник драбблов, никакой между ними связи и никакого определённого таймлайна

Рэю требовалось... Нет, это было ложью. Требовалось, в первую очередь, Микки, а Рэй лишь исполнял поручение. Так вот, Микки требовалось, чтобы одну из ферм «проверили».  
Подпольное и благоухающее царство во всю жило своей жизнью, плантации разрастались во всех смыслах. Микки, довольный всем, ни с того ни с сего решил, что подобное великолепие нуждалось в проверке.

— Нужно понять, есть ли у нас слепые зоны.  
— Я найму спеца.  
— А что ты с ним сделаешь потом? По кусочкам упакуешь в пластиковые мешки? Нет.  
— Идеи?  
— Обычно они исходят от тебя.  
— Ладно, я подумаю.

***

На размышления у Рэя ушло четыре дня, два из которых он занимался делами из дома — так было проще и спокойнее. И ему очень требовалось спокойствие, чтобы выдумать хоть что-то.  
Идея пришла к нему сама в руки, в буквальном смысле.  
Он выходил из кафе, когда на него натолкнулся парень. Рэя и до этого пытались обворовать и явно делали это умело, не то что шкет, который удивлённо посмотрел в глаза. Удивлённо? Да, а как иначе, ведь Рэй поймал его за запястье и крепко держал.

— Ну, как будешь выкручиваться дальше?

Пришло в голову коснуться чужого лица, поднять за подбородок, так, чтобы увидеть лицо, быстро скрывшееся за кепкой.

— Боюсь, что эта рука мне ещё пригодится.

Рэй на удивление предугадал и следующее его действие пацана, выставив блок. Прохожие на них не обращали внимания, словно так и нужно было.

— Ого, ладно. Можно мне мою руку обратно? Я уже понял, что плохо выбрал.  
— Плохо?  
— Подумал, что человек с нервным тиком точно хорошая мишень.

Сука.

— Это ещё почему?  
— Потому что ты должен был избегать контакта, а не стремиться к нему.

Так Рэй познакомился с Гэри. Точнее, с Эггси. Так Эггси стал той самой идеей, которую так хотел услышать Микки.  
Микки остался доволен.  
Эггси свою часть сделки выполнил. Для этого Рэю пришлось притащить его чёрт знает куда, отобрать телефон, да и вообще всё сделать посреди ночи.  
Уже следующим утром Рэй рассказывал про слепые зоны и необходимость их скорейшего устранения.  
Микки всё равно остался доволен. Закупкой камер Рэй занимался уже самостоятельно, для этого не требовалось даже поручение.  
Заплатил Рэй Эггси лишь через несколько дней. Проверял, что пацан мог выкинуть. Он ничего не делал и ждал, а когда Рэй написал сообщение, не ответил и прибыл туда же, где они встретились в первый раз.

— Держи, — Рэй отдал ему конверт.

Эггси в ответ просиял улыбкой, конверт сложил и засунул в карман, даже не пересчитывая.

— Могу кофе угостить теперь, хочешь?  
— Кофе?  
— Пиво? Сидр? Егермейстер?  
— Давай ты скажешь, сколько тебе лет, а я подумаю.  
— Уже достаточно, — Эггси оказался как-то слишком близко и в этот раз Рэй прекрасно видел его глаза.

И прекрасно чувствовал руку, которая пыталась проделать всё тот же маршрут, что и в первый раз.  
Хотелось что-то сказать, но Рэй просто нажал Эггси на болевую точку, заставив того скривиться и зашипеть.

— Деньги ещё будут нужны?  
— Шутишь что ли? — проскрипел тот в ответ недовольно.  
— Тогда береги руки, — так Рэй с ним попрощался.

***

В следующий раз Эггси понадобился Рэю для того, чтобы залезть в чужой дом.

— А жопу ты мне прикроешь?  
— Разве нужно? — Рэй посмотрел на него поверх очков.

Эггси вальяжно развалился на пассажирском месте и жевал жвачку. Ладно ещё пузырей не лопал.  
— Ты меня в дом просишь залезть, ты. Не проще было бы найти кого-то ну...  
— Что?  
— Помощнее? Не знаю.  
— Мне не сила нужна, а ловкость.  
— То есть во мне ты не сомневаешься.  
— То есть я не буду на каждое задание искать нового человека. Ты подходишь.  
— Ого, вау, комплименты, ты хоть предупреждай.

Эггси стащил с себя кепку и небрежно кинул её на заднее сидение. Это не очень понравилось Рэю, но было терпимо. Тогда Эггси начал лопать жвачку, что заводило значительно быстрее.

— Ты можешь... — начал Рэй, но Эггси в ответ засмеялся и прекратил сам.  
— Вообще, людям вроде не платят за занудство. Но ты похоже из тех, кому всё же башляют за подобное.

Эггси залез в дом через час, Рэй всё это время пытался думать лишь о хорошем.  
В какой-то момент собственная перенастройка перестала быть нужной и они с Эггси спокойно говорили.  
В машину он вернулся через сорок минут, с папкой в руке. И с рассечённой бровью.

— Это что?  
— Собачка покусала.  
— Собачка? — Рэй посмотрел на него как на придурка и даже не пытался это скрыть.  
— Ладно, рука соскользнула. Даже профи могут ошибаться.  
— Я думал, что ты если и профи, то только не по части домушничества.

Он сначала увёз их на пару кварталов в другую сторону, а после припарковался, чтобы достать аптечку из багажника.  
Эггси протирал руки антисептиком, пока Рэй обрабатывал порез. Эггси никаких эмоций не проявлял, только смотрел Рэю куда-то в район шеи.  
_Наверное, стоило бы попросить его выйти из машины, а не торчать самому снаружи,_ — запоздало подумал Рэй.  
Эггси с заклеенной бровью стал выглядеть чуть ли не на пятнадцать лет. Побитый вид ему не то, чтобы шёл, но заставлял задерживать на нём взгляд дольше, чем следовало.

— Ты так с каждым наёмным работником обращаешься?

Рэй закатил глаза и завёл мотор.

— Только с теми, что остаются живыми.

На пассажирском сидении Эггси оставил папку с документами. В ней Рэй нашёл нераспакованную пачку жвачки.

***

— Ты не хочешь взять его в команду?  
— Боюсь, что возраст не позволит.  
— Рэймонд, нарушаем закон? — усмехнулся Микки.

Рэю в тот момент показалось, что Микки спрашивал его о том, чего вслух не сказал. По крайней мере, напрямую.

***

В третий раз Эггси справился со своей работой быстрее, чем планировал Рэй. И его опять требовалось забрать.  
Запыхавшийся и чуть румяный Эггси выглядел довольным собой. Рэй, в целом, тоже был доволен, но больше тем, что Эггси выбрался живым, здоровым и с нужной информацией. В этот раз обошлось флешкой, никакой бумаги.  
Рэй довёз его до Пикадилли.

— Может, сегодня без денег? — удивил его вопросом Эггси.  
— Флешку мне тоже в честном бою забирать?  
— Нет, отдам так. Давай вместо нала ты... — он задумался. Точнее, сделал вид, что задумался. Это легко было определить по прищуренным глазам: — отведёшь меня поесть? Или кофе попить.

Попить кофе от которого Рэй отказался.  
Вести Эггси есть не хотелось. Точнее, не хотелось сидеть за столом, где уже сидели другие люди. Рэю требовалось расслабиться и сделать он это мог лишь в одном месте наверняка.  
В собственном доме.

— Это ты на траве так разбогател? В бизнес же можно вложиться? Я тут подкопил деньжат.

Эггси разглядывал всё, что только мог и почти не смотрел на Рэя. Зато Рэй смотрел на него.

— У тебя хоть время есть все эти книги читать? А эти статуэтки тебе реально нравятся или это всё стиль?

За болтовнёй (которую вёл в основном Эггси) они поужинали. Пить не пили, но Рэй заварил свой любимый чай. Успокоительный, чтобы и самого себя замедлить и притупить реакцию самого Эггси.  
Вроде вышло, но больше эффект проявился на Рэе, который, почувствовал чужую руку на своём плече, и не сделал ничего. Он ничего не сделал и тогда, когда Эггси наклонился к нему и максимально щекотно выдал в ухо:

— А что ты ещё хорошо делаешь, кроме как готовишь?

То ли воспитание, то ли чай, но Рэй в ответ фыркнул. Эггси застыл, явно не ожидая подобной реакции.

— Это что за фразочки? У вас на районе так хоть кого-то можно склеить?

Эггси потупился и даже руку убрал, Рэй смотрел на него и не мог налюбоваться — слишком много эмоций одновременно показались на свет.

— Вообще-то... — Эггси посмотрел его в глаза и почти что оскалился, но сделал это как Симба, скорее смешно, чем опасно: — да.  
— Ну, могу тебе кое-что напомнить.  
— Что?  
— Первое, ты у меня дома. Второе, тебе будет шестнадцать через полторы недели. Третье, с подчинёнными не спят.

Удивление на лице Эггси сменилось шоком.

— Успокоился?  
— Да, — пробубнил себе под нос Эггси.  
— Отлично.  
— Ты мерзкий гад, плати мне и я сваливаю.  
— Непременно.

***

— А подарок на день рождения где?  
— В багажнике.  
— А сцена, как в «Шестнадцати свечах» будет?  
— Нет. Вообще ничего не будет, заткнись.

***

Конечно, Эггси просто не мог молчать. Рэю следовало понять это с первой встречи. 


	2. Chapter 2

— Когда он говорил, что ты нервный, то точно не описывал всё так.  
— Так? — Рэй сморщил нос в попытке остановить сползавшие очки. Получилось хреново.

Дождь продолжал лупить его по голове так, будто та была виновата во всех грехах человечества. Мокрыми были волосы, лицо, стёкла очков, а те съезжали ещё и из-за того, что Рэю приходилось держать в своих руках какого-то пацана. Мокрой была уже и куртка.

— Со мной ещё никто так не знакомился, честно скажу.  
— Знакомился?  
— Вот это тебя заело, да? — следом раздался смешок, не ехидный, а какой-то на грани усталости.  
— Говори дальше.  
— Блин, да я от Тренера, можно меня отпустить? Я могу и сам справиться, конечно, но тогда мы устроим настоящий конкурс талантов, а я всё не так начать планировал.

От Тренера? Тот Рэю ни о чём не сообщил.   
Он разжал пальцы, почувствовав в них лёгкое покалывание. Держал на славу, обычно так доходило до синяков на чужой коже. Пацан крутанулся на месте, да так резко, что чуть не вдарил козырьком кепки Рэю по подбородку.

— Меня Эггси звать.  
— И что с того?  
— И мне, как бы глупо это ни звучало, нужна помощь грозного мужика.  
— Тогда тебе к Тренеру.

Зачем Рэй продолжал разговор без попыток скрыться от дождя — загадка. Или он слишком за день заебался. Вроде как дождь, ну, ладно, может и правда заслужил? Только не за всех, а за себя одного и за лишь свои решения по жизни. 

— Я обрисовал ему ситуацию. Он сказал, что раз вы с ним теперь вроде кореши, то можно попытать счастья у тебя.

Рэй посмотрел парнишке в глаза. Плохое уличное освещение расхерачило его зрачки, как после травки. Вид побитой, но очень гордой собаки, которая готова была откусывать всем мизинцы, совсем не вязался с попыткой получить у Рэя помощь.   
И вообще, что за прикид?

— И?  
— И меня зовут Эггси. Может, домой позовёшь?  
— Больше никуда тебя не позвать?

Рэй так ошалел от предложения, что едва не забыл запереть машину. Та всё же просигналила блокировкой, после чего Рэй пошёл к двери. Эггси не покорно шёл следом, а всё старался идти рядом и заглядывал Рэю в лицо.   
Он ещё раз поправил очки, но уже пальцами. Всё было мокрым и противно холодным. Меньше всего хотелось общаться с каким-то малолеткой.  
Помогать?  
Рэй усмехнулся.

— Ого, вау, я вижу человеческие эмоции. Ну ты точно тот, кто мне нужен, особенно, если умеешь стрелять.  
— Если ты меня как следует достанешь, то сможешь проверить это на собственной заднице.  
— Нет, давай про задницы как-нибудь потом. Я сюда не за этим пришёл.

Вторую усмешку Рэй не пытался сдержать, потому что это оказалось где-то за гранью возможностей в тот вечер. Эггси повезло, что он подвалил к Рэю у машины — ту не хотелось подвергать излишнему физическому воздействию. Возить чужим лицом лучше бы по кирпичной стенке, а не по влажному от дождя стеклу.  
На пороге Рэй посмотрел себе под ноги, перевёл взгляд на кроссовки Эггси.

— В доме — без обуви.  
— Так точно, — рука подскочила к козырьку кепки и Эггси отсалютовал Рэю. Придурок.  
— Звони Тренеру, иначе не пущу.  
— Да, да. 

Он достал из кармана телефон и почти не глядя сделал звонок. Рэй следил за каждым движением, а заодно разглядывал олимпийку, успевшую промокнуть не хуже, чем куртка Рэя. Они оба явно оделись не по погоде.  
Эггси приложил трубку к уху, с другого уха в тот же момент сорвалась капля и полетела на плечо. Рэй зачем-то вспомнил «Матрицу».

— Вечер добрый, помните про Рэймонда Смита? Он меня домой пускать не хочет, — лицо Эггси стало жалостливым, побитая и гордая собака за секунды превратилась просто в побитую: — да? Да? Нет, вы не... Вообще, он мне сказал вам позвонить. Нет. Я понял.

Эггси потянул телефон вперёд, Рэй взял трубку, откуда услышал остатки ора Тренера.

— Ну здравствуй, — Рэю хотелось прорычать, но вышло как-то хило.  
— Рэй, прости, я ему не говорил околачиваться у твоего дома. Да и откуда он узнал бы адрес? Если что — дай ему под зад и выпроваживай.  
— Не тараторь. Что за дело?  
— Отчим. Эггси ко мне обратился, а потом пришёл к выводу, что я этого уёбка до полусмерти изобью. Может, он и прав? Хочет попытаться решить проблему, — послышался вздох самого усталого отца на свете: — более мирным путём? Без переломов. Ну и без сожаления об отсутствии парашюта.   
— Понял.

Рэй отдал телефон обратно и начал отпирать дверь. На фоне Эггси что-то бурчал в трубку, но Рэй заставил себя не прислушиваться.

— Вот это хоромы, — проголосил Эггси.  
— Обувь, — ещё раз напомнил Рэй.  
— Обувь, — повторил Эггси, стащил кроссовки и мыском элегантно пододвинул их друг к другу.

Носки его были сухими.  
 _Отлично_ , — Рэй кивнул самому себе, пока следом за ботинками стаскивал мокрую и тяжёлую куртку.

— А тапки будут?  
— Обойдёшься, — он обогнул Эггси и прошёл в гардеробную. Куртке предстояло долго сохнуть.  
— А винный погреб тут есть? — раздалось позади.  
— Тебе лет-то сколько? — Рэй посмотрел на него.   
— Достаточно, — он подмигнул Рэю, что должно было выбесить лишний раз.  
— Раздевайся.  
— Да я не за этим я тут! — глаза вытаращил так, что кепка поехала назад.  
— Весь пол мне уделаешь, снимай давай, — Рэй показал на олимпийку.  
— А может лучше погреть её у камина? Тут почти наверняка есть камин.

Рэй подумал, что пока его не было, пацан точно мог полазить по заднему двору и от души попыриться в окна. 

— У меня здесь шкаф.  
— В шкафу она не высохнет.  
— Нет, это особенный шкаф, если ты меня доведёшь, то я тебя туда запихну, и ты поймешь какой он многофункциональный.

Шкаф мог отпаривать, мог сушить. Шкаф был чудом.  
Рэю не приходилось возиться с одеждой лишний раз и всё благодаря шкафу, купленному по наводке от Розалинд. 

— Ладно, ладно, не рычи только, — Эггси стянул с себя олимпийку, оставшись в толстовке.

Рэй уныло посмотрел на многочисленные влажным разводы на серой ткани. Эггси внимательно за взглядом проследил.

— Что, и её?

Рэй кивнул. Достал ещё вешалку. Пока вешал олимпийку, Эггси стягивал с себя толстовку максимально неловким способом. Так не раздевались даже дети. Рэй лишь после того, как заметил первый синяк, такой большой, что уходил тот под джинсы, понял.   
Понял и отвернулся.  
Кровь не вскипела, но что-то внутри точно дёрнулось.

— Вот, всё.

Недовольный и лохматый, Эггси тянул ему толстовку.

— Ну и кепку давай.

Кепку Рэй повесил на крючок вешалки с толстовкой и закрыл шкаф. Эггси недоверчиво смотрел на чудо техники, пока Рэй не закрыл обзор собой.

— А мне шоу не полагается?   
— Эггси... — начал Рэй. Начал и закончил.  
— О, а ты имя моё запомнил, отлично.  
— Ванная комната за тобой.  
— Ты меня там запрёшь?  
— Помой руки, будь добр.

Эггси больше ни слова не сказал и свалил, Рэй прошёл на кухню. Привычным движением поставил на плиту полный воды чайник. Привычным же (в последнее время не мог от этого избавиться) движением медленно повернулся и посмотрел в темноту позади. Никого. Тихо.  
Ожидаемое движение произошло справа, Эггси то ли пытался подкрасться тихо и незаметно, то ли просто обладал подобной способностью. И уже начал чувствовать себя как дома?  
Он водил пальцами по столешнице и лицо его выражало восторг.

— Там есть стул.  
— Боишься, что я жопой сюда сяду? У меня есть манеры, — рассмеялся, но на стул не сел. 

Опёрся на островок локтями, Рэй разглядел ещё несколько синяков на руках. Старых, почти сошедших.  
Подумал, что сам оставил сегодня парочку сверху. Завтра обещали появиться.  
Эггси скрестил пальцы, щёлкнул суставами.

— Рассказывай, — Рэй расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц на рубашке.  
— Эта история началась давным давно в соединённом королевстве Бри...  
— Я даю тебе три попытки.  
— Три? Очень щедро.  
— Две, — Рэй разглядывал его и всё следил за тем, когда же смешок из чужих глаз должен был испариться. Во время подобных историй взгляд любого человека менялся.  
— Ладно-ладно, боже, можно не так строго?  
— Нет.  
— Тренер меня ни о чём подобном не предупреждал.  
— И меня тоже, сюрприз.

Эггси прокашлялся, выпрямился, но пальцами продолжал держаться за столешницу.  
 _Давай, Элли, полетели_ , — подумал Рэй.

— У меня есть отчим, и он...

Чайник засвистел, когда Эггси добрался до конца рассказа.   
Рэй уже уверился в своём желании помочь, хотя осознал это лишь после того, как Эггси допил чай (кружку всё время грел в ладонях) и направился в сторону раковины.


	3. Chapter 3

— Ты забавный, — прокомментировал Эггси в первый раз.

Рэй тогда постарался не цыкнуть в ответ, хотя очень хотелось. Охарактеризовать себя, как _забавного_ , он мог в последнюю очередь. Эггси в его жизни должен был появиться и исчезнуть быстрее, чем Рэй бы успел доехать до дома.   
Так что когда что-то (точно не судьба, но что-то вроде злого рока) свело их снова, Рэй вскипел, но наружу эмоции не выпустил.

— Чего с лицом? Или тебе не нравится, что я шустрее тебя? Предпочитаешь решать вопросы с кем-то своего... — Эггси пожевал губу, а сам не упустил возможности оглядеть Рэя с головы до ног. Так его в последний раз разглядывали в баре после излишнего количества алкоголя, принимал который не Рэй. — Своего размера?  
— Если ты ко мне в тачку сел попиздеть, то ошибся.  
— Надо быть добрее к своим информаторам. Или я чего-то не понял?  
— Ты меня ни о чём ещё не проинформаровал.  
— Очки у тебя зашибенные, признаю. В первый раз плохо разглядел.  
— Так, давай, проваливай.

Рэй сделал движение, чтобы открыть дверь. Наклониться к Эггси пришлось близко. В лицо он Рэю непринуждённо дышал мятной жвачкой. С такого расстояния смотреть на чужую ухмылку раздражало. Хотелось смять щеки Эггси в пальцах и заставить его говорить хоть что-то полезное.  
Эггси положил руку на плечо Рэя и толкнул обратно.  
Пальцы сжались в кулаки.

— Я может, скучаю по обычному человеческому общению, а ты всё как-то быстрее и быстрее хочешь. Прояви милосердие?  
— Я тебе голову оторву. Это будет милосердно.   
— Нужно тренировать нервы. Между прочим, подростки в этом отлично помогают.

Да? Рэй именно по этой причине предпочитал с ними не общаться. И тут получил по полной программе. 

— Либо сливай других, —вцепился пальцами в руль, лишь бы не повторить подобный трюк с шеей Эггси: — либо сливайся сам.  
— Ой, ладно, тебе понадобится телефон.  
— Зачем?  
— Я такой список приготовил, что ты в своей умной голове его не удержишь.

Рэй уставился на него, как на... Как на... 

— Говорят, что у людей должна быть кнопка перезагрузки, — задумчиво выдал Эггси и сделал вид, что потянулся к Рэю: — я даже могу предсказать, где находится твоя.  
— Руки убрал, — он сдержался и не начал моргать изо всех сил, но телефон достал.  
— Готов? Этот диктант будет на скорость.

У Рэя явно не хватало нервов для Эггси. Вообще. Нихуяшеньки.   
И Эггси очевидно наслаждался тем эффектом, который успешно производил.

— Гони бабло, Смит, — Эггси выставил ладонь вперёд, Рэй на чужой ладони успел разглядеть следы от столкновения с асфальтом: — да побыстрее.  
— Ты внезапно заторопился?  
— Нет, — секунда, и Эггси откинул спину сидения назад, развалившись в нём. Полная расслабленность.  
— Давай без этого.  
— У тебя вся жизнь _«без этого»_. Нервные тики на ровном месте не появляются, — улыбнулся и стал походить на лампочку. Которую требовалось срочно выключить.  
— На уже и проваливай.  
— Покатай меня по району, дядя.  
— Могу ногой тебе по заднице прокатить, это максимум.

Эггси деньги засунул в передний карман джинсов. Для этого он выбрал удивительный способ. Рэй успел пронаблюдать чужой оголившийся живот с очень (очень-очень) бледной кожей.

— Попытайся свернуть себе шею за пределами моей машины.  
— А что можно сделать в её пределах?  
— Сейчас? Освободить пространство.

На улице Эггси состроил ему рожу, Рэй как-то резко вспомнил детство и слова бабушки о том, что он, в случае, если не перестанет косить глазами другим на потеху, так и останется косым до конца жизни. Бабуля немного не угадала с прогнозом касательно зрения Рэя, но это осталось для неё за кадром жизни.  
Он поправил очки и удержался от того, чтобы показать Эггси средний палец. С ещё большим трудом Рэй уговорил себя не наезжать на лужу, так соблазнительно расположившуюся возле стоявшего на тротуаре Эггси.  
Про себя Рэй назвал его клоуном и уехал. Ему ещё предстояло рассказать Микки вонявшие свежим дерьмом новости.

— Куришь? — в третий раз Эггси смотрел за тем, как Рэй вертел в руках зажигалку. Дело всё ещё происходило в его машине. Посреди ночи.  
— Тебе какое дело?  
— Во-первых, кто отвечает вопросом на вопрос? Во-вторых, ты развалишься на много маленьких Рэймондов, если всё же скажешь? В-третьих, если ты куришь, то это что вы выращиваете или просто сигареты?

Слишком много вопросов.   
Им предстояло ещё просидеть в машине достаточно времени. Достаточно, чтобы Рэй больше с Эггси никогда в жизни не пересекался. Даже если все поставки травки окажутся под угрозой. Даже если рыбный рынок прекратит свою работу. Даже если Рэй и сам останется без работы.  
Просто. Больше. Никогда.

— Курю. По настроению.  
— И что чаще?  
— Чаще я пью.  
— У, это хуже. Тебе нужно беречь своё сердечко.  
— Спасибо за заботу, я могу посоветовать тебе поберечь другие внутренние органы.  
— Я не курю, не пью, — Эггси поднял вверх палец, но Рэй на него так посмотрел, что палец, да и вся рука, уползли из поля зрения: — ладно, _почти_ не пью. Я вроде спортсмен. А ты?

Рэй продолжал крутить зажигалку. Эггси можно было бы заткнуть сигаретой, но он же сам сказал, что не курил. Как ещё?  
Лучше было не думать про это.

— Если надо, то буду спортсменом.  
— А если нет, то предпочтешь пушкой помахать? Я почти уверен, что до этого слышал про тебя, — Эггси повернулся и сделал вид, что правил на себе очки: — ты у всех телефоны отжал.

Вот же пиздюк проклятый.

— Про тебя тогда много чё наговорили. Ты не очень подходишь под описание. Там было что-то про красные, как у быка глаза...

Эггси говорил и ждал реакции. Рэй её не показывал. Не собирался. Но полное игнорирование проблемы (точнее, чужого желания потрепаться) в итоге его никуда бы не привело. 

— Ладно, может, форму носа они правильно описали. И пальцы, да, с пальцами всё топчик, — Рэй перестал крутить зажигалку и посмотрел на собственную руку.  
— Ты молчишь хоть иногда?  
— В стрессовой ситуации.  
— Если я сейчас приставлю тебе в горлу пистолет, это будет стрессовая ситуация? — из соседнего здания в тот момент вышло несколько человек. Вглядывался в них не только Рэй, но и Эггси, так что ответ задержался.  
— Ну, мне кажется, что в нашем случае эта ситуация станет более стрессовой для тебя, чем для меня. В итоге ты меня не успокоишь, а просто пристрелишь. О чём несомненно пожалеешь.  
— Ещё чего.  
— Я тебе могу пригодиться ещё много-много раз.  
— Много-много? Ты, похоже, не очень понимаешь, что я не полицейский и это не защита свидетелей. Ты просто сливаешь людей, которых знаешь. Рано или поздно станет понятно, что это ты.  
— Я сливаю, а ты отправляешь их жить на ферму. Мне ничего не грозит. Ну, максимум, ты не дашь мне бабла в какой-то момент.

Рэй бы дал ему денег и ещё по роже.  
У Эггси зазвонил телефон, они оба отвлеклись на какой-то непонятный рэп (Рэй сомневался, что тот был на английском языке), а в следующий момент произошло сразу несколько событий.  
Эггси выронил телефон, когда увидел имя абонента. Рэй его не увидел.  
Эггси полез доставать телефон и врезался головой в приборную панель. Рэй усмехнулся.  
Из здания вышло несколько человек, но Рэй не сразу их заметил потому что откровенно наслаждался цирком, происходившим прямо у него перед глазами.  
Два человека быстро шли в сторону машины, один из них топал прямо по проезжей части.  
Эггси отключил звонок, вырубил звук. Посмотрел вперёд, издал странный полувсхлип, который Рэй не смог распознать.  
В тот момент Рэй и заметил двух мужиков. Первой мыслью было схватиться за ствол — уж слишком целенаправленно они шли к машине.

— Ладно, ты только помни, что это ради нашего блага, да?  
— Что? — тупо спросил Рэй.

Эггси опять откинул спинку сидения и с удивительной силой потянул Рэя на себя. Успех и скорость ему обеспечило то, что Рэй не пристегнул ремень. Да и зачем, если они не собирались никуда ехать в ближайшее время?  
Правой Рэй автоматически упёрся в кожу сидения, Эггси смотрел на него огромными глазами и тянул к себе за затылок. Ещё ближе.  
Левая рука осталась прижата к водительскому сидению.

— Да давай же, блядь, Рэй.

Рэй оказался так близко, что начали сползать очки. Но это не помешало ему разглядеть родинки на лице Эгги. Тот заполошно дышал Рэю в губы, как будто они не пытались изобразить обжимания в машине, а бежали последний час.

— Всё продумал? 

Испуг в глаза Эггси оказался для Рэя чем-то новым. Или новым лишь потому что всё было так близко. Слишком близко.

— Всё, — Эггси облизал пересохшие губы. 

Почти наверняка Эггси уже собирался поцеловать его, но Рэй успел заметить, что мимо машины прошёл один человек. Чуть повернув голову, увидел и второго.

— Они ушли, — зачем-то прошептал. Правая рука затекла, так что Рэй упёрся в кресло чуть иначе, но расстояние между собой и Эггси почти не сократил. Почти.  
— Борода твоя щекотная, — прошептал в ответ Эггси.  
— Всё, отпусти меня.

В тот же момент Рэй смог сосредоточиться на ощущении чужих пальцев в собственных волосах. Ну, Эггси отыгрывал на все деньги. Даже на те, которые ещё не получил.

— Они вернутся.  
— Мы уедем.  
— Тогда сиди тут на следующей неделе один и сам их выглядывай.

Рэй подумал, что будь его пальцы в волосах Эггси, он бы сжал их как следует. Чтобы стало понятно, кто тут командовал.  
Эггси зачем-то провел ногтями (которые регулярно грыз) по шее Рэя.   
Конечно, он вздрогнул.

— Ты забавный, — повторился Эггси. Смешок из его голоса пропал окончательно.

Его рот находился прямо под губами Рэя.  
 _Ты испортишь мне жизнь_ , — подумал Рэй и закрыл глаза.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> рэй и рокси брат и сестра, всё

— Скажи, что мы не пришли в гости к твоему бывшему.  
— Мы не пришли в гости к моему бывшему.  
— Ладно, тогда почему у меня внутри что-то умирает каждую секунду?

Рэй, только успевший принять относительно спокойную позу, напрягся.  
Она решила заскочить в гости?

— Ты трус.  
— Меня переехал поезд, Рокс, но я ничего не сказал. Как ты смеешь?  
— Это же ты разнылся. Что с тобой?  
— Ты, блин, не дала мне поесть, в смысле, что со мной?  
— Тебя тут накормят, если ты заткнёшься.  
— Почему заткнусь? Я очарователен, я покорю любого. Меня можно уже за это покормить.

Позади послышались шаги. Рэй не повернулся, он продолжал разглядывать собственные пальцы. Вечер обещал собой тишину и спокойствие, ровно до той минуты. Обещание испарилось, магия уединения закончилась.

— Рэй, ты тут, — Рокси увидела его, и голос её стал чуть громче.  
— Где мне ещё быть?  
— Мне стоило позвонить.

Она подошла совсем близко и положила руку на плечо, чуть сжала. Этого было достаточно, Рэй в ответ коснулся её запястья. 

— Стоило.  
— Прости, сейчас всё в суматохе.  
— Кто с тобой?  
— Эггси, — паренёк выдвинулся из-за спины Рокси, как картонная фигура. Медленно и без возможности остановиться.  
— Эггси, это мой старший брат Рэймонд.  
— У тебя брат есть? — несмотря на удивлённый тон Эггси начал тянуть Рэю руку.

Рокси сделала почти незаметное движение головой — нельзя. Рука отдёрнулась обратно в карман куртки.  
_Ого, послушный_ , — Рэй остался впечатлён быстротой реакции.

— Потом поговорим.  
— Ладно.  
— Рэй, я за вещами.  
— Они всё ещё в гардеробной.

Рокси кивнула и двинулась в сторону дома.

— А я всё ещё голоден, — выдал Эггси ей в след, потом посмотрел на Рэя: — на самом деле нет.  
— Нет?  
— Ну-у, — потянул, попытался подцепить мыском кроссовка траву, но не вышло: — не так сильно.  
— Но внутри что-то умирает.

Эггси сделал смешное лицо, как ребёнок, которого почти поймали на пакости.

— То, что мертво, умереть не может.  
— Верно. Но Рокси я вижу не так часто, а в доме есть еда.  
— Мне когда-то говорили, что я очень хорошо понимаю намёки.  
— И что было после?  
— Ну, этот рассказ я приберегу на потом, — Эггси коснулся кончиками пальцев столешницы.

Никогда Рокси не приводила с собой парней, а тут привела такого. Рэй разглядывал чужое лицо и одежду, но мысли запутались между собой.

— Предлагаю пойти туда, где есть еда, — сдался Эггси.

Рэй встал и поправил кардиган.  
Эггси был ниже его на голову, в глаза смотрел спокойно и открыто.

— Рокс будет недовольна.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что она делает вид, что торопится.  
— Делает вид?  
— Да. Она всегда торопится, но сейчас такие обстоятельства, что спешить некуда.  
— Почему?  
— Мы спешим, когда есть работа. Сейчас её нет.  
— Вы вместе работаете?  
— О да, и она не в восторге.  
— Почему?

Рокси не говорила Рэю, что у неё появилась работа. Хотя, если совсем уж честно, то она в принципе мало ему рассказывала в последние шесть лет. Рэй не собирался винить её, лучше уж прохладные отношения, чем то, что происходило у их двоюродных родственников.  
Рэй любил сестру всем его маленьким (как говорила тётка) сердцем и старался показать это, как мог. И если раньше Рокси едва ли готова была принимать его таким (не говоря уже про сферу его деятельности), то спустя несколько лет и продолжительную разлуку (спасибо обучению) всё изменилось. Стало относительно удобоваримым.  
Родители бы ими гордились. Если бы они интересовались жизнью Рэя.

— Ей не нравятся мои методы. Разница воспитания сказывается, но я уверен, что мы ещё притрёмся друг к другу.  
— Тем более она взяла тебя с собой сюда.  
— Типа, знакомство с родственником — важный этап?  
— Это не просто родственник, — Рокси вклинилась в их разговор.

Они зашли в дом. Рэй увидел, что Рокси сидела на диване, рядом стояла сумка, которую сестра занесла ему пару месяцев назад и оставила на хранение. 

— Это сложно родственник? — усмехнулся Эггси.

Рэй следил за тем, как медленно тот вытаскивал ноги из кроссовок. Эггси неловко наступил одной ногой на другую, но Рэй всё равно разглядел его носки.  
Змеи в цилиндрах...  
Великолепно. 

— Ну, говори, — подтолкнул Рэй сестру.  
— Про этого родственника никто не знает, потому что от него отказались.  
— Отказались?  
— Да, прямо-таки вымарали из семейного древа.  
— Как Сириуса... — Эггси удивлённо посмотрел вокруг.  
— Замолчи ты со своим Поттером.  
— Притащила меня знакомиться, так что я не буду молчать.  
— Да, ты же само очарование. Очаровывай, я посмотрю.  
— Как тогда? 

Рэй тоже разулся и двинулся в сторону кухни, но успел поймать ошарашенное лицо Рокси.

— Нет, придурок, точно не как тогда.  
— Ой, зануда, — Эггси вместо того, чтобы пойти за Рэем начал обследовать помещение.  
— Вегетарианцы среди вас есть?  
— Насколько я знаю, нет, — ответил Эггси.  
— Тогда ужин будет через двадцать минут, — Рэй снял очки и устало протёр глаза.

Пожалуй, к компании он был готов меньше всего, но усталость ещё не стала слишком заметной.  
Он проморгался от тёмных пятен перед глазами и продолжил:

— Если мне помогут, то быстрее.  
— Я помогу, — Эггси уже стоял возле плиты и смотрел на Рэя. Заметил снятые очки: — но если что-то резать, то этим займусь я.  
— Сперва... — подала голос Рокси.  
— Сперва помыть руки.

Рэй посмотрел на очки и решил их не надевать. Ради собственной... Просто не надевать. 

— Мне нужны все самые ужасные тайны про Рокс. Каких червей она ела, какую букву не выговаривала до семи лет, влюблялась ли она в Бекхэма?  
— Бекхэм... — потянул Рэй и посмотрел на содержимое холодильника чуть прищурившись: — почему он?  
— В смысле «почему»? Это же Бекхэм, — аргументировал Эггси, успевший помыть руки и оказавшийся близко к Рэю. В холодильник они смотрели вместе.

Где-то за их спинами театрально вздохнула Рокси.  
Рэй решил, что за ужином должно быть вино. Чтобы задержать гостей. И чтобы было время рассказать про поедание червей. 

— Я расскажу, но хочу узнать кое-что.  
— Что? — быстро ответил Эггси, всё ещё нарушая личное пространство Рэя, но не касаясь его.  
— Что там было про поезд?

Ему хотелось выяснить, кем же работали Рокси и Эггси.


	5. Chapter 5

— Соблюдай дистанцию, — это была вторая фраза, которую Рэй сказал после знакомства с Эггси.  
— А то что?  
— Ходить будет неудобно, если продолжишь в том же духе.

Рэй, конечно, имел в виду, что оторвал бы Эггси руку и запихнул её в места ненадлежащие, но Эггси всё истолковал совсем иначе. И это тоже Рэю не понравилось.

— А опция подвезти сотрудника до дома есть?  
— Нет, — Рэй даже не посмотрел на него, пока вёл в нужное помещение.  
— Ладно. Тогда, думаю, совсем ведь не будет подозрительно, если я начну шататься посреди нихуя один, ночью, после тяжёлого рабочего дня. Весь такой ароматно пахнущий. Сак лучший косяк — только поджечь, да затянуться.

У Рэя что-то щёлкнуло в затылке. Метафорически.  
Острых на людей язык он обожал, но не когда заключал с ними трудовой договор на три месяца.  
По какой причине он нанял парня без прав и машины? Его порекомендовали. В этот бизнес, к сожалению, можно было только так и попасть — по рекомендации. Дела обстояли ещё хуже, чем в правительстве или киноиндустрии. В последнем случае можно было просто родиться в семье актёров, а родиться в семье... Рэй был не в настроении обсуждать эту тему.

— Ты не в состоянии проявить красноречие в общении с другими людьми? Спросить у своих уже нынешних коллег, может ли кто-то подвезти тебя?  
— Нет, босс, — ответил Эггси.

Рэй остановился, Эггси впечатался ему в спину. Рэю не показалось прикосновение чужих пальцев к собственному правому боку. Пальцы с рубашки исчезли раньше, чем он успел их схватить. Эггси сделал это нарочно, ведь шёл как минимум на три шага позади. 

— Нет?  
— Пусть меня повезёт знакомый человек, а? — в голосе слышался смешок.  
— С какой радости?  
— Ну, тебя-то я хоть немного знаю.  
— Не больше, чем сможешь узнать остальных.  
— Как минимум я знаю, что тебя раздражают мои джинсы, и то, как я лопаю жвачку.  
— Отсутствие стиля и манер раздражает не меня одного.

Эггси обошёл его и встал лицом к лицу. Дистанцию он относительно соблюдал. Рэй посмотрел на широкую и нахальную ухмылку.

— Давай, я расскажу тебе что-нибудь о себе.  
— Мне неинтересно, Анвин.  
— Зачем же так официально, босс?  
— Хватит называть меня боссом, — Рэй не скрипнул зубами, но челюсть сжал.  
— Иначе что? Ходить будет неудобно?

Рэй закатил глаза и обогнул Эггси, чтобы продолжить путь. Он решил игнорировать разговор.  
Что привело к интересным результатам. Эггси рассказал и про собственную любовь к плаванию, и про то, что мечтает вытащить мать с сестрой в лучшую жизнь, и даже про то, как хорошо задница Рэя смотрелась в чёрных брюках.  
Зря он их надел. Или зря снял плащ.  
Зря взял на работу Эггси.

— Я подвезу тебя.  
— Вот это честь!  
— В первый и последний раз.  
— Технически, это будет второй раз, ведь ты вёз меня сюда.  
— Ещё слово и ты поедешь в багажнике.

Эггси улыбнулся, чуть кривовато по мнению Рэя. 

— В багажнике твоего мерса можно пикник устраивать, не пытайся испугать меня. Буду ждать с нетерпением.  
— Советую тебе заняться работой.  
— А знакомить меня кто будет?

Они уже вошли в нужный цех, Рэй сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выпустил воздух. Остаться бы тут, да поработать, но сеть здесь всё равно не ловила (в целях безопасности в том числе), а наличие Эггси вызывало внутреннее раздражение, какого Рэй давно не испытывал.

— У тебя пять часов. Знакомиться придётся самостоятельно.

Эггси сделал обиженное лицо, но всё же пошёл к парням.  
Рэй поправил воротник рубашки, посмотрел на часы и постарался не провожать Эггси и его ужасные джинсы взглядом.


End file.
